


hold you here, my loveliest...

by dreadsden



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, No Beta we die like natsume, natsume be like affectionate touching?, real? help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadsden/pseuds/dreadsden
Summary: Natsume wanted everyone to see how gentle and loving Sora could be; he wanted people to know how much they shined, how they were a jewel in his eyes, how wondrous and angelic he was. So, there was no reason to not want the attention or for them to be noticed. Natsume was in love with Sora. Then, why…….?
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	hold you here, my loveliest...

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this for venus only 😠 imjust kidding. ive never written either of these characters before so i hope i did ok! also this is my first enstars fic so ^__^ 
> 
> he/they is used for sora

This feeling was unfamiliar to him. Natsume couldn't identify how it made him feel-- whether the tight ball in his chest was of the usual tingles and sickly butterflies that accompanied his love and adoration for the person beside him, or if it was of genuine anxiety. He knew he was in love with Sora; his anxiety tended to fade away in his presence, as they were a magnet for everything bright and positive, seemingly attracting the sun itself. It made Sora radiant; the sunlight contained within him brought a warmth to Natsume’s face and chest each time the two were in company. He worried about his own anxiety ever putting a damper on that radiance, but their smile continued to shine through the thin veil of darkness around him each day and Natsume would be once again flooded with  _ cheesy  _ romantic thoughts and the ache to let his passion run free. 

Natsume expected nothing less from his jewel. 

This time was different, though. Sora was their usual self, bouncing happily alongside him as they made their way through the park. However, Natsume found himself unusually on edge. He hadn’t felt this way before, not ever with Sora, and he wondered if maybe he was confusing his feelings with anxiety and did his best to shrug it off. They had never been out together on a proper  _ date  _ before; the usual first-date jitters had to have been normal for most, and it wasn’t worth stressing over. It wasn’t particularly what Natsume would call an ‘intimate’ outing by any means; Sora had wanted to take him out for a picnic during their free time and of course, who was Natsume to refuse? They’d been in calmer, more romantic situations in the confines of each others’ rooms, so this was nothing, right?

Of course, what had been eating at him; they had never gone…….public. Not necessarily just about their relationship to their fellow classmates, but they’d never been  _ out  _ in public either. Natsume wasn’t embarrassed about them being together by any means, it wasn’t that, but rather he was a bit flustered by Sora’s romantic attention; and said attention would be seen and judged by others, which would only add to his flustered state.

Natsume wanted everyone to see how gentle and loving Sora could be; he wanted people to know how much they shined, how they were a jewel in his eyes, how wondrous and angelic he was. So, there was no reason to not want the attention or for them to be noticed. Natsume was in love with Sora. Then, why…….? 

“Hoho! We’re here, Shishou~!” Sora chirped, tugging Natsume forward with a tight grip in his hand. 

Natsume flinched, quickly pulling his hand away from the other and towards his body, nearly toppling over from the loss of balance. Sora gasped, supporting him by the shoulders to stop him from falling. Natsume quickly straightened himself out again, having them let go. 

“Are you okay? You almost brought Sora down with you!” 

“Yes, yes, I’m okay, Sora. Thank you,” he reassured, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as their brows stayed risen in concern. 

“If you say so, Shishou!” They turned around, holding their arms out before him towards the open space in the wooded area of the park. “What do you think? Perfect, right?” 

The area was relatively empty, giving them some privacy despite being in a public area. There was a patch of empty grass just perfect for their setup, surrounded by a few trees and patches of flowers. Natsume smiled softly, before moving to pull the tote off his shoulder. Inside was a thin blanket to keep them off the ground, as well as small pouches of various snacks for the two to share. It was simple, sure, but the moment together was enough, as well as suitable for their first outing as an official couple. It wasn’t too grand, but it wasn’t at all boring; it was casual. They could still have their usual quiet moments, but now beneath the sunshine, surrounded by fresh air. 

“Sora, help me with the blanket, will you?” Natsume held two corners of the cloth, while they held the other side. Their hands brushed for a moment, making Natsume subconsciously shake the blanket out as reflex. 

They laid the blanket down, slipping off their shoes as weights in case the wind decided to pick up. Sora flopped down onto his back, sighing as they let their eyes flutter shut. Natsume moved to sit beside him, watching his face as they began to relax. He was…….obnoxiously cute. 

Sora’s eyes blinked open, catching the other staring at him softly. “Hihi~” he chuckled. 

Natsume flushed, shifting his eyes away in embarrassment. 

“Sora…you…” he started, as Sora moved up onto his shoulders. “....you should start eating these snacks with me!” Natsume handed a pouch to them before opening one for himself. 

“Mochi!” he beamed, squishing the doughy ball between his fingers. 

“Mmh! Most of these are sweets….rice cakes, dorayaki...but I did bring you a bento!” Natsume pulled the plastic box out of the tote, handing it to Sora. 

“Thank you! But no bento for Shishou?” 

“No, I really only thought of it last minute…” 

“That’s okay!” Sora popped open the bento, scooting beside Natsume so that their shoulders were brushing. This made him tense, as some of their food was offered to him. “You can share with Sora!” 

Natsume smiled softly, holding his hands up defensively. “N-no! It’s okay, really. I’m not that hungry, just some of these snacks are enough for me.” 

Sora hummed quietly, before letting out a huff of breath. “Hmm...okay! Thanks, Shishou!” He grinned, before shoveling more food into his mouth. 

They sat together in comfortable silence, sharing snacks and drinks with each other and occasionally sidetracking from eating to talk about various things in their lives. It’s not that they had to catch up on much, but having casual conversations was nice; Sora would talk about his amounts of progress in his various online games, and Natsume would listen in interest, resting his face in his hand as he watched his boyfriend light up as he rambled about each achievement in his games. 

Eventually, after losing track of time, the wind began to pick up and the sun started to set. It wasn’t enough to blow anything away, but the breeze was enough to be uncomfortable, and Natsume found himself wrapping his arms around himself. The snacks were gone, and Sora was now quiet, head bobbing slightly as exhaustion started to catch up with him.

“Hu…….Sora thinks he ate too much…” they patted their stomach, exaggerating how full he was and giggled. 

“Sora, most of this is junk, you need to be careful and not eat so quickly!”

“But it was so yummy~” they hummed, “Sora loves sweets! They remind him of Shishou…!” He sported a toothy grin at Natsume, who was blushing subtly again. What an odd comparison. 

Sora yawned and stretched again, letting the heaviness in their eyes spread through the rest of their body. He leaned in towards Natsume, resting their head against his shoulder, nuzzling him once before letting their eyes shut. Natsume was tense, shifting uncomfortably as all of his attention zeroed in on the places they were touching. Sora’s head on his shoulder— their thighs pressed against each other— their fingers brushing— Sora’s hair tickling Natsume’s cheek. 

Natsume couldn’t  _ move _ , he wanted Sora to be comfortable, but his heart was beating quickly as his palms began to sweat. Pathetic of him, really, but he felt like he would puke. 

“Shishou?” 

He jumped slightly, turning towards Sora, who was now looking at him with concern. 

“Um...Shishou...Sora notices that you change color whenever I touch you. Should Sora stop…?” They asked, scooting away from Natsume to give him space. 

This was Natsume’s problem. 

He was a stranger to physical affection, at least, in the romantic context that their relationship had. Of course, he was used to giving Sora pats of approval and hugs in relation to their practices— but those were all  _ casual _ ; they were friendly, and limited to being nothing but forms of encouragement. Now, Natsume found himself stressing over every little bit of Sora’s clingy and touchy personality. They were his first of many things, including romantically, and now he was worried about his vulnerability when it came to Sora touching him. Because in reality, Natsume didn’t hate it when they touched him, but rather, he hated the idea of letting himself relax into their gentle fingers as his guts and butterflies turned to mush in his chest and stomach. Natsume’s sense of love that he felt for Sora was an estranged feeling…….it wasn’t a side of him he’d shown. Not since….

“Shishou?” 

Natsume blinked out of his thoughts and looked at Sora’s concerned eyes once again. He hesitantly took in a breath, sighing to relax his nerves. 

“Sora,” he started, “I’ll admit that I’m not used to physical affection. It’s not that I don’t like it, I’m just…….scared. Or— I’m nervous, more than anything. I’m nervous about the way it makes me feel. I don’t want to start getting...clingy. I like it too much.” Natsume did his best to explain how he felt, and it ended up confusing himself. Regardless, his words held most of what he felt, and he worried for how Sora might respond. 

He didn’t have to worry for long, though.

Because Sora  _ snorted _ . Huh?

“Shishou...you’re so silly,” they giggled. In the midst of their laughter, they took Natsume’s palm between his own. He was so enraptured by Sora’s ability to laugh after a tense emotional conversation, that he had hardly even cared that their fingers were beginning to intertwine. “If you like it too much, there’s no reason to stop, right? That’s the silliest reason to stop anything that Sora’s ever heard! If you like it, and it makes you feel  _ happy _ , then Sora won’t stop. He will make sure Shishou gets one thousand kisses until his insides turn to goo~” He continued to laugh, this time moving to grab Natsume’s shoulder and make the two tumble forward so they were laying beside each other on the blanket. 

Natsume was caught in a trance; he marvelled at how Sora had no care in the world, how he held no fear at Natsume’s stresses. He’s reminded again about why he loves them so much. 

“Sora loves you.” 

The words ghosted across the crevice of Natsume’s shoulder as Sora drifted to sleep against him. He turned slightly, pulling them closer to him so that their limbs were entwined, and Natsume felt Sora  _ everywhere _ . His love spread through his entire body and lit up where they touched, and Natsume didn’t want to let go. He wasn’t nervous anymore; he wanted this feeling to last. Lying here beside Sora, holding them in his arms….this felt  _ right _ . 

He didn’t know what he was thinking before. 

“I love you too, Sora. Thank you.” 

Natsume pulled them close once again, before joining them in peaceful rest.


End file.
